Lonesome
by Suzuhara Oono
Summary: Ketika seseorang yang misterius memasuki kehidupan bribadi mu. Kau tak mengenalnya sama sekali. /"Dia terasa asing bagiku. Namun, tidak demikian di hatiku."/ Hinata, dia adalah seorang perempuan spesial, yang mampu menaklukkan hati para lelaki. /"I'm completely broken. I've become a vagrant in your love."/ RnR for Ch. 1


_**(Lonesome)**_

**...**

**Chara : **Hinata(main), Sasuke, Gaara, Shion

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer :** All character of Naruto (SasuHina) belongs Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Warning : **Typo, AU, POV, Over word, etc...

**Summary :**

_What my life is searching for_

_Is this the same destination?_

_Just to rest here forever peacefully_

_Why does my heart wish that?_

_I've found new emotions_

_I don't know what this effect is_

_I've found a new hope_

_As someone has finally accepted me_

* * *

**[ :)(: | :)(: | :)(: ]**

**_Chapter 1_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dear diary..._**

Hari ini, yah... hari dimana aku memulai semua kehidupan baru. Dari masa lalu yang sungguh (kelam) ups, tidak bisa disebut kelam juga. Namun, sungguh berharga. Aku sendiri bingung harus mendefinisikannya bagaimana. Tapi, yang ku tahu hanyalah aku telah menemukan seseorang yang sangat... Ya, dia sangat...

**...**

'Sreeet...'

'Tap-tap'

'Blaaaak'

Terlihat, dari kejauhan, sesosok manusia tengah berjalan gontai dengan mata nan sembab sembari membuang sesuatu ke dalam sumur yang telah dimakan abad itu.

Sosok itu menghilang begitu cepat. Penampilannya tinggi besar, dengan menggunakan jubah hitam. Dan tidak terlihat wajahnya. Ya, ia menggunakan mask. Yang sukses menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu. Sungguh misterius...

**{ ):( | ):( | ):( }**

"Ohayoou!" Sapa seorang lelaki berambut cokelat, dengan menggunakan seragam khas kepolisian.

"Hai, ohayou gozamaistu..." Yang disapa menjawab, sembari memperlihatkan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Hhm... Sedang apa kau mitra?" Tanya laki-laki yang menyapanya barusan.

"Aku hanya kembali mengumpulkan arsip-arsip tentang pembunuhan." Jawabnya santai. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Eh? Mau kemana kau? Aku baru saja tiba. Dan kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja?" Pria yang sama sedang memprotes kepada seseorang yang tadi disapanya.

"Hmm... Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin mengumpulkan kembali dan mencari-cari arsip tentang pembunuhan." Langkah kaki wanita itu terhenti lalu berbalik melihat ke arah pria berambut cokelat, sembari membawa beberapa dokumen.

"Uummm... Setidaknya kau mengajakku, begitu?" Ucapnya, dengan cengiran yang ditujukan pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Hmm," wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak dari ruangan itu, seketika dia telah menuruni tangga menuju lantai 2, diikuti oleh pria yang bercakap-cakap dengannya barusan.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali, Hinata?" Ujar pria itu sembari mengekor dibelakang gadis berambut lavender itu.

"Huh, apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya-nya dengan berbalik ke arah pria yang berada dibelakangnya. Hinata mengernyitkan alis sebelah kirinya dan menunggu jawaban dari pria itu.

"Hmm... Memangnya ada kasus apalagi? Bukanakah kasus terakhir adalah perampokan yang dilakukan sekelompok berandalan remaja di pasar Konohagakure?" Pria itu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih menoleh padanya.

"Yah, kau benar Kiba. Hanya saja, ada kasus yang lebih parah lagi. Kau tahu kan kabar yang sempat beredar, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu? Dimana ada 5 murid SMA Konohagakuren yang tewas mengenaskan, tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas?" Ucap Hinata pada pria yang bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Hmm..." Kiba hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi respon Hinata, sembari meletakan tangan kananya ke dagu. Terlihat ia sedang berfikir dan mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang terjadi sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sementara itu, Hinata hanya menunduk sedih. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang meresapi dan ada rasa bersalah yang tersirat di wajah cantiknya. "A-aku, merasa kecewa dengan kinerjaku... Yah, aku merasa tak berguna disini." Ucap nya lirih.

"Hey, kau jangan menjadi melankolis begitu!" Kiba meletakkan tangan kananya ke bahu rekannya itu, sembari tersenyum tipis pertanda memberikan semangat untuk gadis di depannya. "Aku tahu. Pihak kepolisian Tokyo selalu gagal dalam mencari identitas asli pembunuh itu. Namun, itu semua bukan salah kita. Lagi pula, kan 5 tahun yang lalu kita masih bersekolah di _Konohagakure High School_." Kiba melanjutkan kalimatnya, agar gadis di depannya tidak terlihat murung lagi.

"Hmm yah... Aku tahu itu." Ucap Hinata dengan nada suara yang pelan, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar. Kalau saja Kiba tidak memamasang kupingnya baik-baik. Ia berfikir dan berusaha memastikan apa yang dikatakan mitranya itu benar.

**{ ):( | ):( | ):( }**

**(Hinata POV)**

Hmm yah, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat betul tentang kejadian mengenaskan beberapa siswi dan siswa SMA kami, d_i Konohagakure Highschool._ Pada saat kami kelas XII, aku melihat banyak sekali keganjilan. Lebih-lebih, desa kami ini menyandang tingkat kriminal yang sangat tinggi. Dimulai dari pembunuhan, perampokan, bahkan, pelecehan seksual dimana-mana. Makanya orang tua ku selalu menjaga dan mengantar jemput ku pada masa-masa aku bersekolah di sana. Sungguh kelam.

Saat itu, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, bisa dibilang cukup dewasa bagi anak seumuran ku, walaupun 6 bulan lagi aku akan mejadi dewasa. Apalagi, mereka sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Yah kecuali aku. Hahaha... Sangat lucu kedengarannya, dan sangat memalukan bagi orang-orang yang tingkat gengsinya tinggi tentang pergaulan. Hmm... Aku bukan termasuk anak yang mudah bergaul, dan banyak teman atau apalah itu. Masa bodoh, yang penting kuhabiskan waktu ku untuk sesuatu yang bermanfaat, dibandingkan dengan menghabiskan malam dengan berkencan atau bercumbu dengan pasangan yang—Ya... Mereka anggap itu adalah hal yang lumrah, bahkan terkesan wajib, bagi anak muda yang memiliki pergaulan bebas, seumuran ku tentunnya. Tapi bagiku, belajarlah yang nomer satu, walaupun harus ku akui, aku memang sedikit pemalas. Tapi aku akan selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ku. Tanpa disuruh oleh ayah atau ibu mereka seperti anak TK.

6 bulan, sebelum umur ku beranjak lebih tua dan aku menjadi dewasa 18 tahun. Sekarang adalah bulan Juni, yah. Dimana setiap setengah tahun sekali masa semester pelajaran berakhir. Dan sialnya, kami sekarang-bagi anak-anak kelas 12 akan segera pergi dari SMA ini, dan melanjutkan kuliah ke perguruan tinggi, yang mau menerima kami. Sepertinya aku harus menangis meraung-raung seperti aku minta gantikan popok, ketika aku masih tumbuh sebagai balita nan polos. Dan kerjaannya hanya menangis setiap waktu saja. Haha... Aku ingat betul itu. Alasannya adalah, aku harus terpisah dengan keluarga kecil ku. Menyedihkan sekali.

"Hei! Hime-chan? Kau ini selalu melamun, memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan huh?" Suara seseorang membuyarkan kan lamunan ku.

Aku tersentak, dan segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang membuat badan ku bergetar beberapa detik, karena respon terkejut.

"Hmm... kau mau tau saja. Kau juga tidak akan mengerti, walau ku ceritakan." Jawabku, sembari kembali ke posisi semula ku sebelum terkejut. Yaitu, dengan posisi menopang wajah ku dengan kedua tangan ku. Walaupun, lamunan ku tidak kembali berlanjut, aku hanya sekedar mengembalikan posisi.

"Huft... Hime... Hime. Benar cocok sekali yah, dengan nama mu. Hime-chan, yang memang seperti seorang puteri, hanya melamun dan melamun saja kerjaan mu." Sambung Ten-ten dengan menggebrak-gebrak mejaku pelan. Terlihat ia memutar kedua bola matanya, dan meletakkan kembali kedua tangannya di depan perut.

"Iih, Ten-chan namaku Hyuuga Hinata bukan Hime-chan." Jawab ku sembari menggembungkan kedua pipiku, dan melipatkan kedua tangan ku didepan perut, sama seperti yang Ten-ten lakukan. Aku hanya memanggil namanya sekali, karena kurasa namanya itu terlalu boros untung diulang-ulang.

"Hey, hey, hey! Nama ku juga bukan Ten-chan. Tapi Ten-ten, Hime-chan." Ucapnya lagi dengan menekankan gaya bicaranya pada namaku _Hime-chan_, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan meliuk-liukan kepalanya ke arah ku yang sedang duduk dekat jendela di dalam kelas, tampaknya ia sedang mengejek.

"Iiih... Aku kan sudah bilang, namaku bukan Hime, tapi Hinata. Kau menyebalkan sekali." Aku membalas dan menekankan nama _Hinata_, dan aku pun menyubit pinggang nya. Nampak, Ten-ten masih berdiri, di samping kursi ku. Sesekali ia melonjak geli. Aku hanya memasang wajah sebal, lalu menyubitnya lagi. Jujur, aku kesal dipanggil dengan sebutan Hime. Walaupun sebenarnya panggilan itu tertuju untuk seorang puteri. Tapi bagi anak-anak remaja seumuran ku, terutama di kelasku. Kalau sebutan Hime itu untuk anak manja nan pendiam, pemalu, dan tidak mandiri. Memang sih aku pendiam dan pemalu. Namun, aku bukan anak yang manja. Dan lagi, aku bisa melakukan semua tugas ku dengan mandiri.

Ten-ten menjulurkan lidahnya, seakan-akan ingin mengajakku main kejar-kejaran seperti anak berusia 5 tahun lalu beranjak pergi ke tempat duduknya. Aku hanya dapat mendengus kesal, karena tidak dapat membalas perlakuannya yang menjengkelkan itu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa membalasnya karena ada sesosok guru yang memakai masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan rambut berwarna perak, dia memasuki kelas kami. Dan itu artinya, pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

Guru itu mulai mengabsen satu per satu murid dikelas dan menyebutkan nama mereka mulai dari huruf abjad A-Z. Sembari menunggu nama ku dipanggil, sesekali aku menatap ke luar jendela. Yah, sekaligus merasa bosan. Karena murid di dalam kelas ini ada 30 orang jumlahnya. Wow! Fantastic, tidak seperti murid-murid sekolah SMA di kota Tokyo yang setiap kelasnya hanya berisi setengah dari jumlah murid-murid disekolah kami. Hmm, maklum lah pedesaan. Namun di sini adalah sekolah SMA paling favorit, karena memiliki kualitas. Dan dapat mengirim pelajar sampai ke luar negeri. Itu pun kalau dapat beasiswa. Ha...

Aku memandang ke luar. Jelas, dan terpampang indah pemandangan yang berada di luar sekolah, apalagi dengan angin yang bersepoi lembut, terasa dingin. Namun, _'the cold never bothered me anyway,'_ seperti lyrics lagu frozen yang dinyanyikan Idiana Menzel. Ngomomg-ngomong aku sangat menyukai lagu itu dan hawa dingin ini pastinya.

"Sepertinya hari mau hujan." Gumam ku pelan nyaris tak terdengar oleh seisi ruangan, hanya cukup aku saja yang mendengarnya.

Aku menggosok-gosokan pelan kedua tanganku ke lengan jaket rajut sweater hitam yang sedang ku kenakan. Seraya menatap ke luar jendela, yang di sana terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi nan lebat tertiup angin, serta lapangan basket yang begitu luas. Dan lapangan itu kosong, karena para murid sekarang sedang belajar di dalam ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Yah, sangat kosong. Tak ada satu sosok manusia pun yang berada di bawah sana. (Kecuali...)

"Ah, kecuali..." Aku tersentak kaget dan membuat teman seberang ku menoleh ke arah ku. Aku kembali menatap ke luar, masih tetap fokus melihat sosok yang ada di bawah sana. Seorang lelaki jangkung, namun badannya berisi dengan rambut potongan khas berwarna biru, sebiru malam. Serta kulit putih(pucat), seputih awan yang berada di langit. Mungkin, kata-kata ku terlalu berlebihan namun, itulah kenyataannya. Aku melihatnya dari kejauhan sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sosok itu—membelakangi ku sehingga memang, aku tak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah ku, yah, ke arah ku yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah, pastinya di dalam kelas. Awalnya, dia hanya membalikkan wajahnya, namun sekarang badannya juga ikut berbalik. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah ku, seakan-akan mencoba memfokuskan benda yang berada jauh dari bawah. Matanya, terlihat sangat gelap, besar, dan seperti tak memiliki pupil. Seakan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana—matanya memang begitu hitam dan pekat. Walau dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, aku dapat melihat. Karena bantuan kacamata minus 250 ku.

Awalnya, aku terlihat santai ketika ia masih menatapku seperti itu. Namun, setelah 1 menit berlalu aku baru merasa tegang, karena pandangannya yang sangat tajam. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak membalikkan badannya membelakangi ku, seperti beberapa menit yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Heehhmm... Nona HYUUGA HINATA."

"Hah, ha-hadir Senpai!" Jawabku, dengan perasaan was-was. Aku masih terkejut. Karena, barusan aku tidak menunggu persis panggilan absensi kelas itu, karena... Barusan aku sedang... Setelah beberapa detik memalingkan wajah sembari berdiri dan menjawab. Aku kembali duduk dan menatap ke luar jendela, namun... Aku tak menemukan sosok tadi di luar sana. Astaga! Dia menghilang begitu cepat. 'Tapi, mungkin saja ia bersembunyi. Siapa yang tahu?' Ucap ku dalam hati.

"Hheemm... Hinata, ada apa? Kau tidak fokus dan selalu menatap keluar. Dan wajah mu terlihat pucat. Apakah kamu sakit?" Lagi-lagi omongan Kakashi sensei sukses membuat ku kembali terkejut dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sepelenya itu dengan sedikit gagap.

"A-aa.. Aku ba-baik-baik saja, Senpai." Ucapku sembari menundukan kepala dalam posisi duduk. Seisi kelas hanya menatap ku dengan pandangan aneh. Dan sesekali menggosip dengan teman seberangnya.

"Hinata, aku akan sangat kecewa jika melihat nilai Biologi mu turun akhir smester ini. Apalagi, bulan ini kalian semua akan menghadapi Ujian Kelulusan. Dan kuharap Hinata, kau tidak akan bersikap ceroboh. Untuk melepaskan begitu saja, prestasi yang selama ini kau raih." Jelas Kakashi sensei padaku. "Dan, juga untuk kalian semua tentunya." Sambung pria berambut perak itu, sembari berdiri dan mengambil spidol lalu menuliskan materi-materi untuk dipelajari dan mulai menulisnya dipapan tulis.

"Baik sensei." Seisi kelas menjawab hormat dan mengangguk sopan. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya menunduk malu, karena sikap ceroboh ku barusan. Padahal aku tidak berniat untuk mencari-cari anak itu. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, aku mendengus kesal. Dan kumantapkan hati untuk mengikuti pelajaran ini. Walaupun, orang-orang kelas ku menatap ku aneh. Apalagi, gadis berambut kuning yang berada di jejeran bangku tengah dan berada di belakang ku sedikit. Dia menatap ku penuh dengan tatapan kebencian yang seketika berubah menjadi tatapan kemenangan. Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

**...**

Jam pelajaran Biologi berakhir, dan bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dua jam pelajaran Biologi yang diisi dengan guru Kakashi-sensei terasa sangat membosankan. Yah, sungguh membosankan. Tidak seperti biasanya aku merasa begini. Sunggu aneh, tapi harus ku akui pikiran ku buyar seketika, karena hanya ku habiskan untuk memikirkan cowok berambur gelap itu, jujur. Aku merasa bingung, dengan tatapan misteriusnya tadi. "Apa maksudnya." Gumamku.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Sudah ku bilang jangan melamun terus, Hime!" Yah, lagi-lagi Ten-ten terus mengejekku dengan panggilan itu. Dia menghampiriku yang masih bergelut dalam pikiran ku sendiri. Aku tak menjawab ocehannya, melainkan hanya mengabaikannya. Dan tidak memilih berdebat dengan gadis bercepol dua ini.

"Ckckck... Baiklah, kau ini. Hinata... Hinata." Ten-ten akhirnya memanggil nama ku dengan normal, pastinya dengan panggilan asli ku. Dia mendekatkan posisinya pada ku dan duduk di meja depan lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah ku.

"Hmm... Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menatapnya seperti biasa. Berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi, kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin, aku sudah mulai lapar nih." Ajak ku dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk. Lalu menarik tangan Ten-ten dan menuntunya ke luar dari kelas.

"Huuu... Baiklah kalau begitu," ia memutar bola matanya dan memilih pasrah untuk mengikuti ku menuju kantin. Perlu ku sampaikan, kalau aku sudah bersahabat dengan Ten-ten sejak kelas X. Hanya dia sahabat ku, yang sangat dekat dengan ku, dan pastinya sangat mengerti aku. Walaupun dia memang agak tomboy dan menyebalkan, akan tetapi dia tetap baik pada ku. Sekaligus, sebagai pelindung ku apabila aku sedang dilanda masalah tak logis, oleh sekelompok orang yang sebal dengan ku. Entah menapa? Mereka memang sungguh aneh.

Sesampainya di kantin, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk dan ada yang sedang memilih makanan. "Wah, tempat duduknya hampir penuh." Ucap ku pada Ten-ten, karena memang disini sangat ramai, persis seperti pasar ikan. Tapi tanpa bau amis pastinya.

"Lebih baik kau ke sana, cari tempat duduk. Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk mu." Ten-ten pun berbalik padaku dan menyuruhku untuk memilih salah satu tempat duduk untuk kami berdua makan. Sedangkan ia bergegas mengambil makanan untuk kami.

Awalnya aku merasa bingung, di tengah-tengah keramaian orang seperti ini, merasa bodoh. Aku mencoba membenarkan bingkai kacamataku dan menatap jeli ke sekeliling, dengan tujuan mencari tempat duduk untuk makan.

"Yah, di sana." Ucap ku, aku pun segera beranjak menuju tempat yang ku maksud.

Sesampainya di sana aku duduk dan menunggu makanan yang sedang di pesan Ten-ten sahabat ku.

Aku mencoba melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk sekedar mengusik rasa bosan ku. Dan...

"Astaga! Orang itu lagi." Jeritku, cowok itu yang tadi kulihat di lapangan basket. Ia sedang duduk di meja makan paling pojok. Ia terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan, dengan tatapan datar, namun tajam. Celakanya, ia melihat ke arah ku. 'Astaga! Ini bukan tatapan seorang stalker yang secara diam-diam menaruh hati pada mu Hinata. Tapi, tapi ini tatapan seorang...' Ugh... Aku segera menghapus pemikiran itu dari otak ku, sebelum pikiran ku kembali terkontaminasi oleh sugesti-sugesti negatif, yang datang dari buah pemikiran ku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dan syukurlah akhirnya Ten-ten datang juga, dengan membawa dua buah baki makanan yang berisi burger, dan softdrink. Dengan lihainya di mengangkatnya bak seorang pelayan istana yang sudah mahir. Tanpa sedikit pun meminta bantuan dari ku.

Kemudian dia meletakkan kedua baki itu, dan mempersilahkannya kepada ku, untuk memakan hasil bawaannya tersebut. Perlu diketahui, ia sangat lihai karena ia bekerja sebagai pelayan rumah makan kecil di desa ini, yah... Sebagai kerja sambilan, ucapnya dulu. Aku terkikik kecil ketika mengingat itu semua. Huu, betapa jahatnya diriku.

"Heh, kau kenapa ketawa-ketawa kecil seperti itu?" Tanya-nya sembari duduk dihadapan ku.

"Ti-tidak. Hmm..." Jawabku. Sepertinya Ten-ten agak kesal dengan sikap ku barusan.

"Kau ini. Bukannya berterima kasih malah, menertawakan ku." Ujarnya, dengan wajah kecut.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku..." Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mulai menyantap makanan yang berada dihadapan ku itu.

Hmm... Makanan ini tak bisa ku tolak, aku memang sangat lapar sekarang. Walaupun ini hanyalah junk food. Yaitu, roti yang di atasnya di taburi wijen, dan berisi daging serta sayuran lainnya. Tentu, ada beberapa saus yang di letakkan di setiap sela, saus mayones dan tomat. Setidaknya, perut ku bisa terisi untuk sementara waktu sebelum pelajaran berikutnya.

Aku menyantap burger itu dengan lahap, sesekali Ten-ten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat ku. Yah, beberapa menit kemudian, aku baru tersadar. Sesuatu, yah... Sesuatu yang aneh itu...

Aku berbalik ke arah kiri, meneliti sosok yang berada di pojok kantin ini. Yang benar saja! Dia menghilang lagi, hanya tersisa segelas juice orange yang habis di aduk-aduk oleh orang yang duduk di sana barusan. "Yah, cowok berambut raven itu." Gumamku spontan.

"What? Siapa? Cowok berambut raven? Aaa... Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Lagi-lagi aku terlonjak kaget, dan sedikit tersedak. Absurd! Sepertinya Ten-ten mendengar ucapan ku tadi.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak." Ku ambil segera softdrink ku untuk menghilangkan rasa tersedak itu.

"Aaha! Jangan-jangan kau dari tadi melamun gara-gara jatuh cinta, kan?" Ten-ten mendesak ku untuk menjawab pertanyaan-nya. Dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, selain mengalah.

"Tunggu. Co-wo- rambut ra-ve-n?" Ucapnya pelan, sembari mengeja kata demi kata. Seketika ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan berhenti dari aktivitas memakan junk food miliknya. Aku lagi-lagi hanya dapat terdiam. Menunggu respon yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, dan menggebrak meja sembari berdiri. "OMG! Ja-jangan bilang, ka-kalau kau... Menyukai... Sasu..hnmmp..." Nada bicara Ten-ten yang keras dengan gebrakkan yang memang khas. Membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin refleks menoleh, ke arah kami. Yah, benar saja. Aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sisa burger miliknya. Hehe...

"Sahabat ku, tolong tenang ini tempat umum. Ok? Sstt..." Aku memberikan isyarat untuk tetap tenang. Dan kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali ke posisinya semula. Semua orang yang tadi menatap kami, kini berbalik dan menggosip lagi ke kelompok mereka masing-masing. Walau ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih terlihat bingung.

Ten-ten, ku lihat wajahnya sangat tegang. Bisa dilihat dari matanya yang melotot ke arah ku. Seperti seorang bayi yang sedang terkejut lalu menangis. Tapi, untunglah ia tidak menangis. Ia memutuskan mengunyah burgernya yang sudah otomatis berada di depan mulutnya, (lebih tepatnya di dalam) dari pada meletakkannya kembali ke atas piring.

Setelah aku menunggu dia mengunyah agak lama. Aku pun mulai berbicara tenang. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti sepulang sekolah." Ujar ku, dengan tersenyum tipis. Ten-ten masih saja memasang wajah shock nya.

**...**

TTIINNGG!

TTIINNGG!

TIINNNGG...

Tak terasa lonceng tanda pulang berbunyi. Sebelumnya, kami memang mengakhiri begitu saja percakapan yang kami bahas di kantin tadi. Lagi pula, aku melihat Ten-ten masih sangat shock. Yah, aku tahu itu semua wajar... Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar menyukai pemuda aneh itu. Hmm...

Aku tersenyum pada sahabat ku itu, dan mengajaknya untuk turun dari lantai tiga menuju lantai paling dasar gedung sekolah. Kami berdua melewati lorong-lorong sekolah. Dan tentu saja padat sekali orang-orang nya, maksud ku banyak. Sehingga terjadilah senggol-menyenggol.

Ku lihat wajah Ten-ten, ia masih dalam diam. Termenung, ia sedang merenungi sesuatu. Aku pun mencoba untuk memulai percakapan kembali. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang berjalan beriringan di samping ku dan agak menunduk.

"Hah? Hmm... Ya-ya... Aku baik-baik saja." Ia, wajahnya memucat seketika. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau hal se-sepele ini dapat mengubah wajah polos Ten-ten yang tomboy menjadi ketakutan.

"Ooh, baiklah..." Aku mengangguk, berusaha tak menanyakan lebih banyak lagi pertanyaan aneh. Dan mengurungkan niat ku untuk menceritakan kejadian di kelas dan kantin tadi padanya. Sasuke, yah ku kira Sasuke adalah murid laki-laki biasa yang seumuran dengan kami. Dia, dia tidak menakutkan, hanya saja terlalu misterius.

BUUUGHH!

"AARRRGGGHH!"

Aku tersentak kaget, karena... Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki kelas 12 terlempar begitu saja dan mengenai aku yang sedang berjalan.

"Aww!" Aku cukup kaget dibuatnya, dan mengaduh seketika. Karena, memang cukup sakit ditimpa oleh orang yang lebih besar dari pada dirimu sendiri. Hampir saja kacamataku terjatuh, kalau Ten-ten tidak segera menarik ku dari tempat itu. Kami berdua mundur beberapa langkah, untuk menghindari perkelahian.

Yang benar saja! Sungguh suatu keajaiban, itu-itu pemuda berambut raven. Sedang memukul seseorang, lebih tepatnya berkelahi. Terekam kejadian beberapa detik lalu, sebelum pemuda itu menabrak ku. Ia terlempar dari ruang kelas 12 IPA 3 dan seolah ada sesuatu yang melemparnya dari dalam sana. 'Ayolah? Apakah tidak ada tempat yang lebih luas lagi untuk berkelahi?' Batin ku.

Terang saja, perkelahian antara sesama kelas 12 itu membuat murid-murid berlarian menghindari mereka. Sungguh mengerikan! Sasuke menghajar lawannya itu, sampai-sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan dia—Sasuke, hanya mengalami sedikit memar di pelipisnya lebih tepatnya di bagian kening. Aku hanya tertegun melihat aksi dua pemuda yang sungguh brutal itu. Pantas saja Ten-ten...

'Astaga! Dimana Ten-ten?' Batin ku, aku berlari kembali menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah, untuk mencari sahabatku itu. Setelah lumayan jauh, aku melihat Ten-ten sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang guru berambut putih dengan badan yang tinggi besar. "Ji-jiraya sensei?" Aku membenarkan kacamata minusku, untuk memastikan apakah ini nyata. Jiraya selaku guru BP itu lewat di hadapan ku, aku hanya membungkuk memberikan salam padanya. Tanpa dibalas, karena terlihat nampak sekali. Wajahnya yang mulai termakan usia itu, memerah... Karena marah pastinya, dan terang saja menambah kesan sangar pada sosoknya.

Ten-ten yang tadi berada disampingnya diam, untuk tinggal. Dan menyeimbangkan posisi dengan ku. Ia menatap Jiraya-senpai dari kejauhan, dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ten-ten, aku tak percaya kau akan melaporkan kejadian itu kepada Jiraya Senesei." Ucapku dan menoleh kepada Ten-ten yang berada tepat disamping ku. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Ini, sudah sangat keterlaluan Hinata." Jawabnya sembari membalas tatapan ku dengan serius.

Jujur, aku masih bingung dengan ini semua. "Ayo kita kesana!" Ajaknya, dia menuntunku untuk kembali ke tempat duel antara Sasuke dan lawannya.

Ten-ten berjalan sedikit mendahuluiku ke tempat perkelahian itu. "GOT-cha!" Suara Ten-ten seketika memelan. Ia kembali menatap ku, heran dan pastinya bingung. Mengapa...

"Ke-kenapa? Hanya Kankuro saja yang berada disini?" Ia berdecak kesal. Terlihat, seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut cokelat dengan gontainya mencoba mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Dengan hidung yang bercucuran darah, dan beberapa memar parah lainnya di daerah wajahnya itu.

Sedangkan Jiraya-senpai yang tengah berdiri di sana. Menanyakan apakah benar cowok raven itu yang melakukannya. Anehnya, hanya sedikit murid yang berani bergumam dan menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya-senpai. Padahal, banyak sekali yang menyaksikan adegan perkelahian mengerikan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah beberapa anggota UKS untuk membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, yah. Kurasa lebih tepat, sebaiknya dilarikan ke rumah sakit umum saja. Karena, aku melihat pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu sedang sekarat.

Merasa bosan, entah kenapa aku mengedarkan kembali pandangan ku ke seisi lorong. Pandangan ku berpindah ke dalam sebuah kelas, yang berada tepat di samping kanan ku. Dari balik tubuh Ten-ten aku bisa melihat seseorang. Dan...

Mulutku kembali ternganga, ketika melihat cowok bermata gelap itu dengan santainya tersenyum ketus ke arah ku dan menyeringai, seperti iblis tampan yang telah memangsa lawannya dan merasa puas. Lalu ia berjalan seperti ingin melompat keluar dari jendela. Mungkin, ia tak perlu memberikan isyarat kepada ku untuk tutup mulut. Kurasa ia tahu, aku takkan membeberkannya kepada Jiraya sensei, atau kepada murid-murid lainnya kalau dia sedang berada di sa—na. Dan ia menghilang lagi, bagaikan bayangan semu, baru beberapa detik aku mengalihkan pandangan. Ia sudah lenyap seketika.

**...**

Hari itu kulewati dengan rasa was-was dan penasaran. Beberapa kali aku membolak-balikan badan ku, aku tak bisa tidur siang, karena mengingat sesuatu. Beberapa kali juga aku telah menemui Sasuke. Yang hanya dapat ku lihat sendiri. Dan dia pun demikian.

Di kasur ku yang berwarna violet, dan kamarku yang beraroma khas lavender membuat pikiran ku terasa tenang. Aku kembali menghirup oksigen di dalam kamarku dan mengeluarkan karbondioksida dari dalam paru-paru ku. Yah, aku ingat. Beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

Waktu kami kelas 10. Ia sempat menabrak ku dan membuat buku-buku ku berserakan di lorong. Waktu itu, ia menggunakan kacamata minusnya juga. Entah dimana sekarang kacamata itu, aku tak melihatnya memakai benda itu kagi. Aku juga baru menyadari, kalau laki-laki culun berkacamata 2 tahun yang lalu itu adalah Sasuke. 'Huh, bodohnya aku.' Pekik ku pelan.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, aku sering berjumpa dengannya. Yah, bisa ku pastikan lebih dari 10 kali. Tapi entah mengapa baru sekarang aku menyadari, bahwa aku sering berjumpa dengannya di sekolah. Dan beberapa kali, di luar sekolah. Mungkin, aku tidak menyadarinya karena... ia tidak terlalu berarti bagiku. Hmm... Bukannya apa, maksudku, dia terlihat seperti anak remaja lelaki normal pada umumnya. 'Kecuali beberapa cewek yang terkadang berteriak histeris ke arahnya. Entah mengapa? Aneh sekali.' Aku tertawa renyah. Mengingat betapa bodohnya, gadis-gadis SMA itu. Teriak histeris, seperti sedang melihat aktor idola mereka datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Ya, Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya, baru hari ini aku dapat memastikan kalau wajahnya itu benar-benar tampan. Aku hanya melihat bagian wajah seseorang dengan samar-samar. Karena waktu itu, aku belum menggunakan kacamata. Dan tentu saja, terkadang mata dan hidung mereka tak terlihat jelas. Masih mending, daripada kepala satu orang menjadi dua. Lagi-lagi aku terkikik kecil sendiri di dalam kamar serba ungu ku ini, bagaikan pasien RSJ. Tapi kegilaan ku bisa ku atasi sendiri, bisa dibilang aku yang menjadi pasien, aku juga yang menjadi dokternya.

"Ddrrrtt... Ddrrrrttt..." Ponsel apple ku bergetar, aku melihat dan mengangkatnya. Ternyata, itu adalah Ten-ten sahabat ku. Dia mengirimkan pesan teks singkat.

**From : Ten_chan**

**"Hinata, maafkan aku..."**

Refleks saja aku mengernyitkan alis ku dan kembali membalas.

**Reply : **

**"Ada apa? Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Lagi pula kau tidak membuat kesalahan. Apapun"**

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel ku kembali bergetar.

**From : Ten-chan**

**"Hehe... Atas sikap ku yang dikantin tadi."**

Balasnya singkat. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Membaca kepolosannya lewat pesan singkat ini. Ku putuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan singkat lewat ponsel ku, karena besok akan ada ulangan harian untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Oleh karena itu, aku harus lekas tidur, agar dapat belajar malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Aku sangat bersemangat hari ini, mengingat Ten-ten sahabatku. Walaupun hari ini waktu pulang lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Aku tetap merasa senang, dan bangun pagi-pagi. Bersiap, untuk berangkat menuju SMA ku. Kehadiran Ten-ten lah yang sering membuatku bersemangat untuk menjalani kehidupan ku di sekolah.

Aku melihat jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi dimana ada waktu satu jam lagi sekiranya untuk sampai di sekolah. Tapi aku memilih bangun lebih awal dan berniat datang lebih pagi hari ini. Karena aku ingin sekali bertemu Ten-ten, dan pastinya ia sedang piket hari ini. Aku segera bangun, dan menuju kamar mandi ku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku telah berseragam rapi, dengan menggunakan rok merah kecoklatan kotak-kotak, disertai sweater rajut berwarna hitam dengan lambang SMA Konohagakuren di sisi seberah kirinya. Tak lupa, kemeja putih polos, sebagai dalaman sebelum memakai sweater. Aku menatap bayangan diri ku dicermin untuk beberapa menit. Rambut lavender ku masih ku gerai dengan leluasa, tanpa mengikatnya. Dan memberikan jepitan rambut berwarna merah di sisi kanan rambut ku. Dan pastinya masih saja ku biarkan poni rata di dahi ku, yang menjadi ciri khas karakter diriku. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat bayangan yang berada di cermin itu adalah diriku sendiri.

Beberapa menit setelah menatap refleksi bayangan di cermin, aku beranjak turun ke lantai dasar. Ruang tengah, dimana di bawah sana. Pastinya, sedang ada ayah ku. Dan, hmm... Neiji-san yang menunggu ku setiap hari (kecuali hari minggu) untuk sarapan bersama.

Sesampainya di ruang makan yang berada di dapur. Di sana ada 2 sosok pria yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Yang satu, sedang membaca koran dengan seragam kepolisiannya. Dan satu lagi, seorang pria yang tengah mendengus kesal. Karena, sepertinya aku terlambat sedikit untuk acara makan bersama ini. Aku menyeringai. "Ayo kita makan."

**...**

**(Author POV)**

"Hmm... Sekarang pukul 06.30 huft... Orang-orang masih sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang datang." Gumam gadis bercepol dua, terlihat ia begitu malas untuk menyapu, hal itu dapat tersirat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia menyimpan sedikit rasa ketakutan, disertai kegelisahan.

Dan—

TAP! TAP!

KRREEK! KRREK!

Sekarang gadis berambut cokelat itu terlihat tegang. Dan berhenti dari aktivitas menyapunya. Ia menelan ludah dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengosongkan dan menghentikan segala yang ia lakukan dengan menajamkan pendengarannya. Gadis itu terlihat kaku. Ya, iya sangat ketakutan. Ia bingung, apa yang harus iya lakukan.

'Ayolah Ten-ten! Kau tak boleh takut. Kau harus berani.' Batinnya. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hati. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Ia gugup.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Benar saja, suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Di keheningan pagi yang sangat dingin itu, gadis bercepol dua—masih memegang sapunya. Matanya mengedar, ke seluruh ruangan. Kini ia mulai mendapatkan ide untuk menulis sesuatu di atas secarik kertas. Dengan cepat, dan perasaan gugup, ia mengambil sebuah pena merah. Yah, yang kebetulan saja ada di sana. Peluh mulai mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak beraturan, ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang misterius itu mulai terdengar jelas. Ia tahu pasti, itu bukan penjangga sekolah. Karena penjaga sekolah hanya membukakan gerbang untuk murid-murid, dan kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Baru berjaga sekitar pukul 07.00. Apalagi, beberapa murid yang malas piket. Mereka tidak mungkin datang sepagi ini, karena mereka lebih memilih untuk menyapu sisa-sisa debu saja. Dan tentunya, mereka akan selesai lebih cepat dengan tiba disekolah lebih lambat.

Sekitar 1 menit lebih, Ten-ten merangkaikan kata-kata singkat. Dan—

DUG

DUG

DUG...

Sekarang ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya mulai melambat setelah melihat sosok. Sosok yang sangat misterius, menakutkan...

**...**

**(Hinata POV)**

Ku mantapkan kaki ku melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku melihatnya dari luar dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Aku merasa senang. Tapi, entah mengapa detik ini, tidak sebahagia yang kursakan tadi pagi. 'Ada yang janggal.' Batin ku, "ah, sudahlah!" Aku menggelengkan kepala ku cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang lewat di otak ku. Kembali ku lanjut kan langkah kaki ku.

"Sepi juga pagi-pagi begini pukul..." Aku melirik melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan kiri ku, terlihat jam berwarna hitam terlekat di sana. Aku melihat nya dengan jeli, "ah, masih pukul 06.45" sambung ku. Aku terlambat beberapa menit, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terlambat untuk sekolah. Aku hanya terlambat untuk menemui sahabat ku yang sangat ku sayangi. Hmm... Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memberinya surprise. Yaitu, pancake kesukaannya dengan toping strawberry yang enak. Yah, aku berniat ingin memberi hadiah ini padanya. Walaupun nantinya akan dimakan bersama-sama juga.

Aku tersenyum tipis dengan masih membawa sekotak hadiah, yang berisi pancake. 'Hmm, ada sedikit hawa tidak enak di sini'. Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong. Kelas demi kelas ku lewati, masih di lantai dasar yang diisi oleh semua siswa kelas X. Ada beberapa yang datang, tidak terlalu sunyi, tidak seperti ketika aku melewati lorong depan gedung sekolah tadi. Dan ku coba menyapa adik-adik kelas ku itu dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka juga membalasnya dengan senyuman malu, yah, senyuman remaja labil nan masih polos.

Di tangga, aku berpapasan dengan sosok yang ku kenal, ia berdiri sejenak di anak tangga pertama yang panjang. Dan tentu saja membuatku agak bingung, aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit untuk melihat sosok berambut raven bermata onyx gelap. 'Sasuke,' batin ku, dia menatap datar ke arah ku. Tanpa senyuman, pastinya juga tanpa sapaan. Dengan kedua tangan yang di masukkan ke saku celana seragam sekolah KHS nya. Ia berlalu begitu saja. Tunggu! Ke-kenapa dari jarak 3 m tadi aku tidak persis mengenalnya. Apa jangan-jangan? 'Ah! Aku lupa membawa benda berharga yang membantu ku untuk melihat sesuatu.' Refleks, aku meraba bagian wajah ku. Dan dapat kusimpulkan, aku lupa karena terlalu bersemangat. Mungkin saja Sasuke tadi tidak menyapa ku karena tidak mengenali ku. Atau, uh! Terserahlah. Maybe, dia tetap tidak akan menyapa ku walaupun aku menggunakan kacamata.

Segera kupijakkan kaki ku ke anak tangga yang pertama, dan terus menaikkinya hingga sampai ke lantai 3. Berbeda dengan lantai 1 dan 2 yang ku lewati tadi. Di sini, tempat kami para kelas 12 belajar, sangatlah sunyi. Senyap, dan tentu saja agak mengerikan. Ditambah dengan lampu koridor sekolah yang sesekali mati, dan kemudian menyala lagi. Sama hal nya di film-film horror. 'Oh Kami-sama, kenapa aku menjadi paranoid begini.' Batin ku. Segera aku melangkah lebih cepat.

Teringat kembali kata-kata Ten-ten, dan wajah pucatnya ketika ia menyangka aku menaruh hati pada cowok misterius itu. Sungguh, ironi. Nalar ku tidak sanggup untuk membuat 'judgment.' Atau sesuatu yang logis. Karena, kepala ku tiba-tiba terasa sedikit pusing dan membuatku tak dapat berfikir terlalu banyak.

Di sana, tereletak sebuah ruang kelas ku dan Ten-ten. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menyelimuti ku lagi. Seakan aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh, misterius, dan bulu tengkuk ku seketika berdiri. Aku bergidik ngeri, mencoba membuka pintu kelas, dan...

...

...

...

Tak habis fikir... Beberapa detik kemudian...

A-aku, hanya bisa menganga karena terkejut. Dengan kedua tangan yang berada di depan mulut ku dan membuat kotak berisi pancake ku, jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Membuat diriku terkulai lemas. Kedua tangan ku pun bertumpu pada lantai yang ku injak. Serta menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Aku melihat Ten-ten terkapar tak berdaya di lantai dengan mulut penuh darah. Dan yang tidak bisa ku cerna dengan akal sehat. Batang sapu nan mempunyai ujung runcing itu, menembus bagian belakang kepalanya, dan... kemudian keluar melaui mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Seperti ada yang melakukannya, yah menusuknya dengan sangat keji menggunakan sapu itu. Ku dapat melihat ekspresinya yang sangat tegang dan tentu saja ia ketakutan. Kedua matanya tak tertutup. Melainkan melotot menghadap ke atas plafon.

"TI-TIDAK! HIIKKS..." Aku menangis meraung-raung sebisa ku, "sahabat ku pergi. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, Ten-ten." Aku masih tetap terkulai lemas tak berdaya duduk di atas lantai, agak jauh dari jasad sohib ku itu.

Aku tak percaya orang sebaik dia akan mati. Sangat mengenaskan seperti ini.

Aku mendengar suara orang mulai berdatangan dari jauh dan menghampiri masuk ke dalam kelasku. Karena pastinya, mereka mendengar tangisan histeris ku. Akibat tak terima ditinggalkan Ten-ten pergi. Murid-murid kelas 12 menghampiri dan menggerumbungi ku yang sedari tadi terduduk lemas sembari menangis dengan bebarapa pertanyaan. Aku tak menghiraukan apa yang mereka ucapkan aku terus menangis dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sepertinya, murid-murid itu barulah menyadari. Pemandangan apa yang telah mereka saksikan di hadapan mereka. Yaitu, sesosok mayat yang mengenaskan dengan dilumuri banyak darah. Mereka semua shock, dan ada yang berteriak melapor memanggil guru.

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala ku yang memang sedari tadi terasa pusing, dan berat tambah parah sekali, seakan-akan seisi ruangan juga ikut berputar. Penglihatan ku terasa buram dan gelap.

BRRUUK!

* * *

**Prolog **: Hai... Ini lah hasil imaginasi saya setelah sekian lama bertapa di tempat tidur (-_-) ini masih pemanasan, belum masuk cerita inti. Saya harap para readers berkenan untuk memberikan review agar saya dapat melanjutkan Fic ini. Dan review anda menunjukkan bahwa anda tertarik untuk membaca chapter 2. #eh, ko jadi formal gini? O_o . Ok, terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita di atas, dan prolog curcol author geje ini. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dalam penulisan, sesungguhnya tidak semua author sempurna, karena author juga manusia #nyanyi screeam. Saya author geje, pamit undur diri. Byeeee... Daaadaah... Muuaaachh... #Sasuke_muntah XD


End file.
